brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/14 June 2017
07:10 'sup bro. 07:24 Hi 07:24 sorry for the late reply 07:24 How're you? 07:24 Test 07:24 Ok 07:25 Very brilliant, thanks? 07:25 You? 07:25 Awful 07:25 Got my upper braces today 07:26 I will get my lower braces in 2 months 07:27 What happened? 07:27 Braces are these metal brackets that go on your teeth if they're crooked. They will no doubt be very painful when I wake up tomorrow 07:27 I will have them for 2 years 07:28 I know what braces are. 07:28 k 07:28 I'm a bit disappointed. 07:29 Why? 07:29 Because GoldNinja has deleted my Custom. 07:29 Has he not restored it? 07:29 No. 07:30 There was lack of requirements. 07:30 I saw your message to him, but I prefer not to over rule other members of staff 07:30 Are you able to meet the requirements tonight 07:30 I didn't upload an image of minifig. 07:30 I understand it. 07:30 I did it wrong. 07:30 I'll take a look at the message 07:31 But I'm still disappointed. 07:31 Neo told me what was wrong. 07:31 I'll restore it 07:32 But to satisfy him, i'll have to add a template which gives the owner 2 hours to put it right or else it will be deleted 07:32 I have only one image of minifig. 07:32 Thanks a ton. 07:32 What's the name of the custom? 07:34 Take a look at my User:Shiva Kuzunasee/Customs 07:34 It's redlighted. 07:35 Custom:Protus Super Heroes 07:37 Yay. 07:37 Thanks a ton again. 07:40 Btw 07:40 I've added the template to it 07:40 There is one another redlighted article in my template. 07:40 So if Neo checks it in the next 2 hours, he'll see that I'm dealing with it 07:41 Do you want that one restoring? 07:42 Hey, I wanted to add an image. 07:42 Now everything is spoiled. 07:42 Nevermind 07:42 No, I didn't. 07:42 That template will go when it's sorted, if I don't and he sees it, he'll just get rid of it 07:42 That wasn't deleted. 07:43 k 07:43 Wow, i'm starting to really hate this header 07:45 What about this? 07:45 On the wiki 07:45 Custom:Protus Super Heroes 07:45 I mean this. 07:46 That bar on the top, the wiki activity is now in a drop down menu and the wordmark doesn't fit in 07:46 and wikia won't let you disable it. No one on CC or the Althistory Wiki likes it 07:47 I don't like it too. 07:47 The theme just needs another set 07:47 What if a VG? 07:47 They must have 2 sets, I think that is why Neo deleted it 07:48 If it's listed under sets, then yes 07:49 Oh, damn. 07:50 That's difficult 07:50 Perhaps list the sets under releases 07:50 Then sets and games can have different sections under one section 07:50 if that makes sense 07:51 I don't understand. 07:51 Do it like this: 07:52 Releases 07:52 Sets: 07:52 *Set 07:52 Video Games: 07:52 *Video Game 07:52 07:52 for example 07:52 07:52 Aha. 07:52 Now I do. 07:58 I won't be able to design sets. 07:58 why? 07:59 I don't have a computer right now. 08:02 So that redlighted article was a planned article. 08:03 Have you seen the title for that? 08:04 hi all 08:06 hi 08:06 yes 08:06 It's fne 08:06 *fine 08:09 'sup. 08:10 I'm gonna make Lavertus a main protagonist. 08:11 And one more. 08:12 cool 08:12 Maybe that'd be The Emperor Shiva I. 08:12 Yes. 08:12 And Sir Lavertus. 08:13 But one more thing. 08:14 What about the template in my Custom? 08:17 Shall you remove it? 08:18 yes 08:20 Thanks a ton. 08:20 However it's still WIP. 08:21 Also, I have one more question. Could you help me? 08:21 I want to upload an image. 08:22 But I can't do it, because there's always an error. 08:22 Could you upload it on Wiki? 08:22 what error? 08:22 Verifying error. 08:23 Idk why that is 08:23 send me the image 08:23 http://imgur.com/SzR9ZGF 08:26 done 08:29 Thanks a ton. 08:30 I hope, nobody will delete my page if they reveal that you have uploaded that header. 08:32 The game is also connected to Protus. 08:34 'sup. 08:34 GELLO 08:35 hi 08:35 wb 08:38 sup dadaw 2017 06 14